QUIZAS
by kittyweasleydian
Summary: ¿Que siento? ¿que pienso? No lo sé realmente ¿que busco? es mi  interrogante constante, porque a pesar de que se que no me ama, no me quiere  de la misma manera que yo a él, lo sigo, y me pregunto ¿cómo es que mi  corazón lo puede aguantar día tras día?


**QUIZÁS**

****  
>¿Que siento? ¿que pienso? No lo sé realmente ¿que busco? es mi<br>interrogante constante, porque a pesar de que se que no me ama, no me quiere  
>de la misma manera que yo a él, lo sigo, y me pregunto ¿cómo es que mi<br>corazón lo puede aguantar día tras día? Y en esos momentos a mi mente llega  
>una palabra que la puede describir, masoquismo ¡si masoquismo! porque me<br>ignora, me rechaza (no de frente pero si con sus acciones), y a pesar de eso  
>yo sigo detrás de él. No me es fácil saber de las múltiples conquistas que<br>tiene; trato de fingir que aquello no me lastima, pero no puedo, no puedo y me  
>es muy frustrante, él se da cuenta, se percata, y aun así no se detiene.<br>Continua a sabiendas de que aquellas palabras me lastiman, a pesar de que lee  
>en mis ojos el dolor que me causa, pero poco le importa a ese frio y cruel<br>corazón que posee.  
>Y cuando me digo ¡ya no más! ¡no seguiré con esto!, voy a dejar que este<br>corazón se olvide de él, que este corazón ya no sufra, aparece, "si  
>aparece" y todas esas palabras antes dichas parecen ya no existir, me mira con<br>esa maldita sonrisa de medio lado que me tienta a decirle a todo si, que me  
>dice sígueme, ya no te resistas mas. Lo pienso y por un momento lo llego a<br>realizar, pero despierto de aquel pequeño sueño en el que me sumergí por  
>unos instantes; trato de ignorarlo, y no puedo, no lo logro y sufro,<br>entonces, aquel dolor que se estaba desvaneciendo regresa a mí. Se me acerca,  
>me coge de la mano y sin ningún recato me arrastra, me lleva con el sin<br>importarle que es lo que pienso, sin importarle con quien estoy o donde este,  
>aun si mi jefe me está llamando en ese momento; y una vez más mis luchas<br>internas llegan donde la razón me grita "¡detente, no dejes que te lleve!"  
>"¡Resiste!" y mi loco corazón me dice: "adelante" "continua" "no arruines<br>este momento" y poco a poco lograras que él te ame como tú a él. Haces que  
>tu corazón gane y cuando descubres que la razón te lo advirtió, solo te<br>resta llorar; lloras y vuelves a la rutina de tu amor unilateral tratando de  
>buscar los motivos por los cuales no te quiere, preguntándote ¿no soy bonita?<br>Luego te dices, no tengo un cuerpo escultural, no tengo una actividad en que  
>me destaque, y sobre todo, como él lo dijo " soy una plebeya", que está<br>soñando con ser la princesa del cuento, que por cierto el tampoco cree.  
>Entonces estas más deprimida que al comienzo de tu reflexión, analizas como<br>es que te enamoraste ¿por que es eso lo que te pasa? Como te enamoraste, de  
>un ser completamente distinto a ti , de alguien que no es sincero, porque tú<br>sabes que el oculta algo, algo muy grande que lo lastimo, y continua  
>lastimándolo y no lo deja ser feliz. Cuando tu quieres saberlo la frialdad<br>con la que te trata te hiere; pero aun así continuas luchando, se podría  
>decir insistiendo, no lo sabes con claridad pero solo sabes que lo amas, si lo<br>amas, desde el momento en que la perspectiva de el cambio ante tus ojos.  
>Lo amas aunque sabes que solo fue una actuación por parte de él cuando te<br>ayudo a vengarte de aquel que hirió, te ilusionaste, y no pudiste  
>evitarlo; por otra parte, sabes que es un Casanova, aquel que por definición<br>juega con las mujeres, miembro del famoso f4, y solo esperas algún día  
>capturar su corazón. Piensas lo difícil y lejano que estas de que aquello<br>ocurra, en esos momentos, un foquito se prende en tu loca cabeza y te  
>cuestionas ¿si no le importará no vendría por mí, no trataría siempre<br>tener contacto conmigo? Pero de inmediato te respondes: tal vez solo lo hace  
>por la amistad que tú tienes con la novia de su mejor amigo y al mismo tiempo<br>piensas, quizás aquello solo sea una excusa y en realidad te quiere; con ese  
>pensamiento te acuestas soñando... imaginando... que quizás el sea tu alma<br>gemela y no te importa lo que el destino te depare, no lo puedes dejar ir.  
>Cuando apagas la luz una voz no confiable te susurra quizás.<br>Por ello no puedes evitar creer, mientras sonríes, que quizás algún día lo  
>logres...<p>

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Esta historia o mejor dicho one shot es algo que se me ocurrió una noche de insomnio, lo tengo desde comienzos de año pero recién ahora me anime a publicarlo. Esta publicación está dedicada a soeul83 la primera persona que lo leyó, alago y me ayudo mucho, ya sea en las correcciones y el final que tiene o en el apoyo moral al darme ánimos para mostrárselos a todos ustedes. además de indicarme como poder publicarlo . Para finalizar espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen sus comentarios ya sean positivos o negativos todos serán bienvenidos. Muchas gracias a todos en especial a ti soeul83. Kittyweasleydian. 


End file.
